The Great Hunter
by Rob the Fangirl
Summary: Just another bunch of songfics from me about an OC.


_**Hi.**_

_**Personally I think this isn't very good but *shrugs* I'll let you decide.**_

**The Sound Of Silence - Paul Simon**

Shadows wafted gently around her. It was almost as if they were trying to comfort her. She had always been at home in the dark. It didn't scare her, the opposite really. The dark was when she was strongest, calmest, at peace. That was why she tended to stay indoors during the day. Despite the pleas of those she considered her closest friends to go out more, she stayed inside. They said it would consume her. Pfft, what did they know?

**Hold On - Good Charlotte**

Small bits of dust floated down from the ceiling. She pushed up against it, the shadows helping her. If she didn't do this, the whole building would fall down before she had a chance to get these people out of here! Said people were huddled in a corner while she attempted to clear them a path to the exit. They were relying on her to get them out of here and she wasn't going to fail them. Pushing harder against the ceiling, she created a gap in the rubble for them to crawl through. Ignoring the shadows hovering at the corner of her vision, she gestured for them to get out.

**Zombie - The Cranberries**

It had been three days since Wade had last seen her move, or talk for that matter. He knew that the failure of a rescue mission she'd gone through was weighing heavily on her conscience. It wasn't her fault, but no matter how many times he told her this, she just wouldn't believe him. So she'd shut down. Stopped talking, stopped eating, even stopped moving. She was worrying everyone, it wasn't just him. No, it was everyone else too; Logan, Natasha, Remy, even Scott. But nothing anyone could do would get her to do anything. She just sat there. And it scared him.

**Always All Ways (Apologies, Glances And Messed Up Chances) - Lostprophets**

She didn't want to believe it, but the gun pressed to her forehead was entirely real. Someone wanted to kill her and they'd hired the best to do it. Unfortunately, the best was also her best friend.

"Just get it over with," she spat. She wasn't like all his other marks. No, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing how scared and broken she was by his actions.

"Look, Cassie, I'm sorry. But I've got to," he apologised, but it fell upon uncaring ears.

"I don't give a fuck whether you're sorry or not. If you're gonna shoot me, just do it!" she growled back.

The revolver wavered in his hand and she smiled, more a sneer than an actual smile. What happened next surprised her; he put the gun down.

"Go," he gestured, "I'll tell them I did it. Just go. You can't stay here anymore."

She nodded and took off, not bothering to look back.

**Drive - Funeral For A Friend**

Staring out the window of the cab, she watched as the city she once called home grew smaller and smaller. Rain ran down the window, adding to the sombre mood. All her possessions were in a bag in the trunk of the cab. The small number of things she owned made her laugh, but the laugh contained no humour. Everything else was at Wade's house and there was no way she could ever go back there after what had happened. There was also no way she was going to trust anyone when she got to wherever she had told the cabbie to take her. It would be easy to live alone again, she had done it for years before she met Wade and she could do it again now. She didn't need anyone. No, she was her own person and she'd be fine on her own. Yeah, she'll keep telling herself that.

**Always You (Good Times) - Amber Pacific**

Spinning, she drew her gun from its holster on her left hip and pointed it at the guy who had been following her. He threw his hands up in defence and backed away.

"Why are you following me?" came her irritated growl.

The man visible gulped and took a few more steps back, "I-I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Why?" she growled again.

"I know who you are, and what you can do, and I wanted to tell you that I can help! You don't have to be alone anymore."

His words stopped her menacing advance. He could help her? What did that mean?

Seeing her confusion, he continued, "I'm a mutant, like you. I-I can control light."

This made her laugh and the man frowned.

"Right. Light and shadows. What's your name?" she asked.

"Chris. Chris Stephenson. I'm also known as the Walker," the man replied, calmed slightly by the fact she was no longer angry.

"The Hunter and The Walker... huh, guess it could work. Welcome aboard," she smirked, holstering her gun and offering him her hand.

**Monsters - Funeral For A Friend**

Black swirled around her, like a hurricane. She staggered a little from the intensity of the power coursing through her veins. Her vision was blurry, she could barely see the hand she had in front of her face trying to wave away the blackness. She could hear someone shouting at her over the sound of the hurricane of destruction that was raging around her. The words drifted lazily into her ears; _stop_... _not you_... _please_... And, all of a sudden, it stopped. Just like that, the shadows were gone and everything was normal again. She just had time to put out a hand to stop herself as the floor rushed up to meet her and everything went black.

**Down - Blink-182**

It was nice to get all the emotion out. The smile on her face while the tears streamed down confirmed that. This was a guilty pleasure, something she did while no one else was around. Nobody could know that the great Hunter cried like a baby when she was alone. And she was very much alone. Yeah, she had Chris and he was OK but he wasn't Wade. The name still stung when she thought it. It shouldn't but it did. Of course it did. He'd betrayed her. And that hurt.

**Say Anything - Good Charlotte**

She froze up as he approached her. _No.. No! He can't be here! It's not him!_

"I thought you'd be happier to see me," Wade said, a small smile on his face.

She shook her head, "Last time I saw you, you were pointing a gun at me. Why are you here?"

A humourless laugh preceeded his response, "I wanted to find you. The guy who hired me is dead. It's safe for you to come back."

"Maybe I don't want to come back."

Whatever snappy comment was lined up in Wade's mind disappeared and he stood there, open mouthed.

"Thought so. Catch you later. Oh, and don't stay too long. This is my city now," and with that, she was off, disappearing into the familiar darkness.

**Love Hurts - Incubus**

She pressed herself up against him, sandwiching Chris between her and the wall.

"Cas, what-" he began, but she silenced him with a rather forceful kiss. He gave in and his arms wrapped around her waist, attempting to pull her closer.

When she pulled away, he didn't move for a bit, curious as to why she'd done what she had.

"You OK?" he asked gently.

She nodded, albeit a little shakily, "Yeah. I...I saw Wade earlier."

"What happened?"

"I told him to leave. I'm done with him. It's you and me now. He's old news."

This answer satisfied Chris, who just held her while she composed her thoughts.

_Old news... Is he really, though?_

**Powerless - Linkin Park**

The impact of the bullet in her thigh didn't really hurt. Not when compared to the throbbing pain when she tried to move afterwards. Or the searing pain she experienced when trying to extract it. The shock of being shot was nothing compared to the fear that the blood seeping out of the wound and down her leg caused. Nothing was worse, in her mind, than watching your own blood leak away. Because there wasn't much she could do about it until she got home. And, even then, it would be Chris who dealt with the wound. It was her who had to deal with the fear, though.

**S.E.X - Nickelback**

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, this just seemed wrong. It never seemed wrong at the time, no; it felt great at the time. It was afterwards, laying next to him in the bed of their shared apartment, his arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck, that it felt wrong. Somewhere in her mind, it felt like she was betraying Wade. That wasn't true, though. There'd never been anything between them other than the odd passing flirt, but that was Wade and he flirted with everyone. So why did she feel like shit about it?

**Exit Music (For A Film) - Radiohead**

She watched. It was a habit of hers; sitting on rooftops, fire escapes and whatever else she could, just watching people. Watching them scurry by, not noticing the shadows all around them. If anything, it made her want to protect them even more. This was her city - her and Chris' city - now and she had to watch over her people. For they were her people now. And you have to protect your own people, or what else were you good for? The great Hunter was now a guardian angel, a silent shadow who watched over you and kept you from harm. And she was fine with that.

**Astronaut - Simple Plan**

The voices had returned and they were starting to irritate her. They wouldn't shut up and goddammit it was starting to piss her off. She hadn't heard the voices in years and, even then, they'd been more like whispers. This time, they were yelling, and this sent hot spikes of pain through her skull. She'd contemplated shooting herself just to be rid of them, but couldn't; people were relying on her now and she couldn't let them down. No, she had a duty to them now and no amount of insanity was going to take that from her.

**3am - Busted**

She shouldn't be doing this. Going back to the city she had fled from in the middle of the night was a bad idea. Chris didn't know she was doing this. He'd try and stop her if he knew. She _needed_ to do this, to talk to Wade, ask him if he meant it when he said she could come back. She _needed_ to know if he actually cared about her or if her mind was just playing tricks on her again. She wanted desperately for him to push her away, she could just slink back to her new home if that happened. If it wasn't her mind playing tricks, well...

**Since You've Been Gone - Rainbow**

"You're back."

The words sent a shiver down her spine. She'd wanted to come back and just observe, but he'd spotted her. She should have guessed he would have.

"It's just a visit. I missed the city," she said in reply, not looking round.

Wade was silent and this confused her; she expected some form of witty or snide comeback.

"Well it was nice to see you," he mumbled after a while and she could hear his retreating footsteps.

**I Miss You - Blink-182**

The next time they met, he didn't get a chance to say a word. No, she was too quick for him. One second they were stood a few meters apart, the next she had covered the distance and threw her arms around him. He was taken aback as she wept softly into his shoulder and could only stand there, confused. As quickly as the incident had occurred, it was over and she was gone again, disappearing off into the night. Wade stood there for a while, processing what had happened, before letting out a soft sigh.

**That Thing You Do - Busted**

Loss was something she was used to; people dying, disappearing, stuff like that. She wasn't used to people leaving her voluntarily, though. Chris had told her that he couldn't do this anymore. Apparently, her disinterest in anything that didn't involve violence was upsetting him. And he was right - she did have a disinterest in pretty much everything. But she wasn't going to let him leave, so she'd smiled and kissed him. He shut up after that.

**Not Now - Blink-182**

Everything happened so fast. At least that's what she tried to tell herself.

She'd just gotten home and suddenly, out of nowhere, there were bullets smashing through the glass of the windows and front door and she threw herself down onto the floor. She managed to crawl her way into the other room, to find Chris in a similar position as her, except he'd been hit. She'd seen, and had, enough bullet wounds to know that this one was fatal.

So she did the only sensible thing. She ran.

**Ring Ring - Mika**

"Cas?"

"Wade, please. I need you."

"What's wrong? Wait - are you crying? Shit, what happened?"

"Somebody tried to kill me. They found out where I live and doused the whole place in machine gun fire. Chris got killed."

"Where are you?"

"I - I don't know. Somewhere on the highway?"

"Stay where you are. I'll come get you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. I'm coming to get you, babe."

**Hospitality - Funeral For A Friend**

Wade looked down at the girl lying curled up in his bed. She'd been hysterical when he found her - sat on the side of the road, sobbing gently to herself. He'd never seen her so vulnerable and it terrified him to even think about it.

He was about to leave her to rest when she spoke up, "Don't go."

It was barely a whisper but he heard it. He sat back down next to her. She reached out for him and he didn't pull away when she rested her head in his lap. She needed this right now and he didn't want her to get even more hurt than she already had been. No, he owed her that much. After all, wasn't it his fault she'd gone through all of this?

**Toner (Instrumental Suite) - Christophe Beck and Mark Kilian**

Waking up after falling asleep in Wade's bed was the worst. Everything suddenly rushed back to her and it was like reliving the experience over again. It didn't take long for the memories to fade back to where they belonged and she got up, stretching out. She set out to search for Wade - in her hysteria, she hadn't thanked him for saving her. That was an absolute must.

**I'm Not Okay (I Promise) - My Chemical Romance**

Life quickly went back to how it had been before she left. Nothing from the period of time she disappeared for was mentioned. She went on a few jobs with Wade - nothing too stressful, mind you. The only thing that had really changed was the fact that she could no longer be alone. It rendered her useless, she couldn't do anything. So, Wade accompanied her everywhere. He didn't particularly mind this. Especially not the cuddling in the middle of the night.

**The Last Night - Skillet**

They got a little too drunk celebrating their most recent success of a job. One minute, they were toasting to success (and, in Wade's case, bitches), the next minute they were both partially naked and making out on the sofa like teenagers who couldn't hold their drink. But no, it didn't stop there. It did anything but stop there.

Later that night, while they lay together in Wade's bed, they talked in hushed tones. It was mainly nonsensical crap, with the occasional reassurance that he wasn't going to leave her. Only when the talking had stopped and she could feel his slowed heartbeat and deep breaths indicating his slipping into unconsciousness, did she finally sleep.


End file.
